


Дурное предзнаменование

by Leuvarden



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ибо Фелагунд состязался с Сауроном в песнях могущества, а могущество короля было велико; но и Саурон обладал силой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дурное предзнаменование

В подземельях темно и пахнет мокрой шерстью и горячим металлом; на вершине белой, как кость, башни свет режет глаз и промерзший воздух застывает на пальцах. Сверху видно: землю сковал белесый туман, похожий на пушистую плесень.  
День за днем, ночь за ночью, до усталой боли в глазах, до хрупкого инея в волосах Саурон безотрывно смотрит на Проход Сириона, где ни завтра, ни вчера, ни сегодня, никогда, никогда никто не пройдет и не сможет пройти.  
Иногда ему кажется, что промозглый, липкий, влажный холод станет частью его самого.  
Иногда – что с самого сотворения всего стоит он здесь, на вершине Минас Тирит, и смотрит на бледную пустошь сверху вниз.  
Иногда – что пустошь застыла в его глазах, отпечаталась на внутренней стороне век, и там, гораздо ниже его, по скованной инеем земле то и дело кто-то идет.  
День за днем, ночь за ночью, год за годом, и время – что серый пепел.  
Когда земля внизу кажется застывшей больше обычного и неподвижен даже воздух, Гортхаур Жестокий приказывает кому-нибудь потолковее следить за Проходом, а сам спускается в подземелья.  
Там, внизу, огромные белые волки-оборотни спят на теплом каменном полу, уткнув в лапы холодные носы, а тлеющие угли в покинутом горниле изредка загораются вновь и горят снова недолго и неярко.  
Иногда он перестает чувствовать холод и поет оборотням бессмысленные песни. Каменное эхо множит его голос и разбивает песни на части, и получается забавный хаос. Он немного похож на искаженный вариант однажды искаженной хозяином Великой Песни.  
Саурон закрывает глаза и прижимается щекой к жесткой шерсти. У его темноты под веками чуть красноватый оттенок.

Однажды с высоты Минас Тирит Саурон видит пеший отряд, двигающийся в сторону Ангбанда.  
С виду - орки как орки, с перекошенными мордами и кожей грязно-черного цвета.  
Если бы за несколько лет наблюдения за этой безжизненной землей Саурон увидел хоть кого-нибудь, это не выглядело бы подозрительным.  
Отряд орков, уродливых как всегда, что идет со стороны эльфийских земель – это тоже выглядит странно.  
И даже если не брать это в расчет, то невозможно не заметить, что они двигаются с изяществом высокородных эльфов и под ними даже трава не мнется.  
Саурон выпрямляется в полный рост и невесомо смеется в холодные ладони.  
Эльфы догадались принять облик орков и – какая наглость – совершить диверсию в Ангбанд. Какая храбрость, какая дерзость мысли, просто революция в военном деле.   
Смешно и даже немного жалко.  
Забавно было бы пропустить их в Ангбанд и посмотреть, что из этого получится, но это будет прямое нарушение приказа.   
Гортхаур Жестокий отдает приказ схватить и привести к нему этих изящных орков и спускается вниз, в сияющие белым светом парадные залы дозорной башни, и гулкие каменные коридоры кажутся ему почти теплыми.

Мраморные подлокотники высокого трона холоднее вечных льдов.   
Речь орков звучит как утробное звериное рычание, камень белых стен рождает легкое продолжительное эхо, и все звуки сливаются в один.  
Вышло довольно глупо: гордые эльфы слишком прекрасны, чтобы знать черное наречие, но они проявили чудеса самопожертвования и откуда-то его выучили; произношение их подвело – и жертва оказалась напрасной.  
Настоящие орки перебрасываются своими дурными шутками, мерзко ухмыляются и поигрывают тяжелыми цепями.  
Саурон улыбается углом рта и решает не срывать с эльфов их столь искусно сделанные маски: такое обличье им вполне подходит.  
Орки смеются и захлебываются своими словами одновременно, и звон железа по мрамору звучит неожиданно громко. Мраморный холод отдается тупой болью в груди, но Саурон этого не чувствует.  
Эльф-предводитель выходит вперед и смотрит Гортхауру в глаза без страха и без вызова, и затягивает свою колдовскую песнь, песнь могущества, песнь спасения.  
Каков наглец.  
Личина орка истончается на глазах, и пронзительный взгляд темно-янтарных глаз Внушающего Ужас Финрод Фелагунд выдерживает почти без усилий: его поддерживает его песнь-надежда. От нее оборотни скалят зубы и рычат, но звериный рык переходит в скулеж побитой собаки: эта песня сильнее их.  
От светлых слов чернильным пятном на воде разрастается в груди тупая боль.  
Остальные эльфы-орки, видимо, воспрянули духом, выпрямились, и теперь снова выглядят гордо и изящно, ведь песнь их короля выглядит такой непреложно могущественной, такой невыносимо сильной, ведь даже Гортхаур Жестокий притих перед такой мощью, и это что-то, да значит.  
Для полноты картины не хватает только внезапно вышедшего из-за туч солнца, но такого чуда здесь не случится.  
Медленно и плавно, жутко в своей нарочитой неторопливости встает Саурон с каменного трона (холод ледяными пальцами проводит по плечам и шее), принимая вызов, - и без вступления, чуть ли не с середины сплетает песнь-насмешку, песнь-презрение.  
Его голос змеиным шипением расползается по всей дозорной башне и не рождает эха, его песня звучит как лихорадочная, навязчивая, почти собственная мысль, как призрачный шепот безличной тьмы.  
Воздух осыпается прахом.  
Эльфийский король не сдается и не отводит глаз; его голос звучит немного надломленно, но сам он не сломлен – он надеется на это, ведь его песнь его поддерживает. Светлая песнь не может быть слабее песни тьмы, просто по определению не может.  
Голос благородного эльфа крепнет, и светлая песня слышна за много дней пути от белой башни, уродливые орки и свирепые оборотни падают на землю один за другим.  
Но не его враг.  
В начале начал, во время Великой Песни, Саурон пел что-то подобное – по силе, но не по содержанию: тогда там было больше про свет во всех его проявлениях (гораздо больше, чем можно представить) и величие Создателя, до сих пор смешно вспомнить.  
Битва кончается быстро и страшно: эльфийский король, задыхаясь, падает к подножию трона, и белые ступени окрашиваются алым; где-то далеко заблудившееся эхо раз за разом повторяет искаженные куски светлой песни.  
Саурон мельком думает, что эльфы или слишком горды, или очень глупы: если бы кто-нибудь из них напал на врага, когда тот был занят колдовской песней, то, быть может, их поражение было бы не таким легким. Их предводитель побежден – они сдаются вслед за ним. Гордые, такие гордые и такие бесполезные.  
Орки встают, потирая ушибленные головы, и грубо, торопливо сковывают безмолвных эльфов, уводят их в подземелья.  
\- Делайте с ними что хотите, - отвечает Внушающий Ужас на немой вопрос старшего по званию - его голос ничуть не изменился после поединка - и бесшумно выходит из зала.  
В теплом и темном подземелье он долго смотрит на собственную ядовитую кровь на бескровных ладонях, черную в неярком свете затухающих углей.  
Можно признать, что эльфийский король был силен.  
Как давно Саурон чувствовал этот металлический привкус во рту? Вечность назад.  
За одними эльфами придут другие, за ними - следующие. Эта кровь не последняя.


End file.
